


Of Possessions and Self Esteem

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Bickering, First Order propaganda, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), in which features some action figures, or First Order's wierd education program, super detailed action figures if you know what I mean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: "I don't know what you are so upset about, considering the fact that it pays for a brand new TIE fighter," Hux glanced at the form at this point, "in fact, it pays for dozens."“我不知道你为什么这么难过，考虑到它给你赚来了一台崭新的钛战机，”赫克斯看了眼表格，“好几十台。”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Of Possessions and Self Esteem

“你要解释一下吗？”

赫克斯从他的第三季度外环区财务报表的第341页里抬起头，一个物体便划过弧线啪地一声落在桌上。

那是一个缩小的人形，黑衣黑袍，布制兜帽在动乱中被向后掀开，露出底下描了红的黑色头盔来。

“这是一个可动模型。”他说，视线立刻回到平板上的表格和数据中，嘴上半心半意地补了一句，“最高领袖。”

“我看得出来，元帅。”凯洛，上前一步，和桌上小人同款的披风随着他的动作具有威慑力地展开，等比放大的手套按在桌上，一样嵌了红纹的头盔向前逼近坐在桌后的红发男人，呼吸被变声器扭曲成令人忍不住紧绷的电流音，“我在问，为什么它和我长得一样。”

赫克斯坐得笔直，但肩膀一如既往地放松，他的手指慢慢地在平板上下拉翻页，可以说是悠闲地开口：“因为它是以你为原形制作的。”

“这不是我的问题！”

“不是么？我敢发誓刚刚你问的就是这个。

“赫克斯，”凯洛猛地摘下头盔，像是无法忍受自己和模型有更多相似之处，“你知道我的意思。”

“而那是？”

“为什么，”他拿着头盔的手一抬，“今天在我视察军官学院的时候，看到了这玩意？”

“原来如此，那么你是在学院的哪个区域发现的？”

“哪个——这他妈有关系吗？”

“当然，”赫克斯放下平板，扬着一边眉毛看向凯洛，“这是玩具，玩具可不能出现在教学和训练区。”

“什么？”

“生活区则另当别论，我记得上个月他们才换了一批新的舰队模型，这个应该是配套的其中一款。”

凯洛一脸的难以置信：“一款。”

“我给你发过报告的，”赫克斯抿着嘴看了凯洛一眼，又低头在平板上划拉起来，“不止一次。这个政策我们已经实施两年了。”

“你是说学院的教学用具更新计划？”凯洛奇怪地说，“那个我知道，但是那和这，”裹在黑色手套下的手指隔空一戳，模型朝前滑了些许，正好碰到赫克斯的手背，“有什么关系？”

“你应该知道，学院的目标是培养出对第一秩序及其理念忠心不二的士兵和军官，”元帅将模型拿起，和对待其原型一样地理了理披风，甚至在下摆上拉了拉，用手指抚平了它的衣物，“而我们的心理部和宣传部发现，年纪较小的学员更容易对拥有实体的个体产生感情，这个感情将进一步发展成认同感，并给他们最初的动力，激励他们去学习该个体的一切，接受该个体代表的所有概念。”

“我是个力敏，我和他们不一样。”

“如果你以为你是唯一的一个，那你就错了，”赫克斯喷了口气，“你的模型不过是整个培养机制中的一个部分，人毕竟有不同的偏好，再者，我们也不希望第一秩序里满是盲目信仰原力的疯子，不是么？”

凯洛干巴巴地说，“这不好笑。”

“下次我会试图在被琐事打断工作的时候更有幽默感的，”赫克斯又拿起平板，“你说完了吗，最高领袖？”

“注意你的言行，”凯洛的嗓音带着恼怒的前兆和威胁压在喉头，“元帅。”

“伦，”赫克斯终于抬起眼来，然后叹了口气，“好吧，凯洛，你到底想干什么？”

“我要你回收，”凯洛脸颊抽动了一下，“这个。取消生产。”

“为什么？”

“这是命令。”

“你不能指望我谨凭这一点取消掉一整条生产线。”

“我是最高领袖，我的命令决定一切。”

“那你是想做有军队的最高领袖，还是想要一个有名无实的头衔？”

“一个模型不可能有那么重要，宣传部不还有别的方案吗？海报？影片？还是我被迫拍那些玩意儿的记忆都是我的幻想？”

“确实，但模型的利润是另两者无法比拟的。”

凯洛吸了口气，又吸了一口，他看看向桌上的模型，又看向一脸认真的赫克斯，终于忍不住开口：“这不是配给学院的吗？”

赫克斯拿起模型朝它鞋底看了眼：“JA4-37601154，是的。”

“你为什么要读它的编号，”凯洛瞪着眼睛，“赫克斯，告诉我你没有。”

“我能说什么呢，”赫克斯耸肩，“你的人气出乎意料，最高领袖。”

“几个。”

“几个生产线，还是几个销售点？”

“我敢问吗？”

“那要看你想不想知道了。”

“天啊，”凯洛呻吟道，“赫克斯，天啊。”

“我不知道你为什么这么难过，考虑到它给你赚来了一台崭新的钛战机，”赫克斯看了眼表格，“好几十台，事实上，等假期特别版推出了之后我估计我们不但能彻底更新定居者号，还能再买一台歼星舰，复兴级，当然，但乐观点来看，或许升个级也未尝不可。”

“你怎么能——你应该——”

“我已经，1073号报告写得非常详细，你不看可不能怪我。”

“它甚至有个鸡巴！”

“我能说什么呢，它同时还是生理卫生课的教具。”赫克斯毫无愧疚，嘴角甚至带了点志得意满的弧度，“况且，在我们添加这个模块之后，模型的销售量翻了几翻。”

“难以置信，”凯洛将拇指和食指按在太阳穴上，“就没有什么是你无法变现的对吧?你考虑过吗？”

“当然，我进行了大量的调查，收集数据并准备方案，建了不止一个数据模型——”

“我不是说这个！”

“啊，抱歉，我忘了自己是在和谁说这事儿，”赫克斯讽刺地说，“放松，凯洛，像我说的，你不是唯一一个。”

凯洛指了指模型，又指向赫克斯：“你？”

“还有法斯马，你知道她的有屌款卖得和无屌款一样好吗？”

凯洛往后退了一步，看上去离抽出光剑把所有模型生产厂砍光只差了一台能立即起飞的钛战机，赫克斯于是翻了个白眼：“那是个玩笑。幽默感，记得吗？”

“你不好笑，记得吗？”凯洛说，看上去甚至有点惊魂未定。

“我不明白你在不满什么，”赫克斯举起手，“那是个模型，能带来不错的收益的模型，仅此而已。”

黑发男人嘟囔了句什么，然后抬起眼来：“你的也有吗？”

“有什么？”

“那个。”

“凯洛，”赫克斯用一种夸张的起伏的音调说，“你几岁了呀？”

“你知道吗，我们谈完了，明天我就要这些玩意儿全部销毁。”

“恼羞成怒可真是个好品质。”赫克斯手指交叉搭在桌上揶揄道，“你知道你只要说，我就会给你看吧？”

凯洛格外用力而坚定地嗤了一声：“我看你的模型做什么？”

赫克斯回给他一个意有所指的，落在他两腿间的眼神：“那我可真是百思不得其解了。”

“当我拥有本尊的时候，我为何要关心替代品的状态？”

“所以这是你反对的原因，”赫克斯偏头，“某种幼稚的占有欲？”

“我知道你是我——”赫克斯眯起眼，凯洛话头一转，将主权的宣誓变成：“——敬佩的自我约束能力的践行者，我不担心这点。我只是，”他捋了一把头发呼了口气，“你就不觉得怪怪的吗？”

“它只是个模型罢了，”赫克斯耸肩，“如果我和你一样在意，大概早都气死了。”

“怎么，你的在前新共领地卖得最好么？”

“你也就这时候特别聪明了。”

“你怎么知道那会不会被拿来——”凯洛的手在空中比划了一下，赫克斯立刻皱起脸：“那我建议抵抗组织找个好一点的心理医生。”

“我不是说他们，”凯洛说，“其他人。你知道你在学院里有个粉丝后援会吗？”

“别装作你没有的样子，”赫克斯指向凯洛，“而且我不在乎，真的，后援会有助于培养忠诚。”

“对着你的模型撸管算哪门子忠诚？”

“是一种忠诚，”赫克斯看了看凯洛，“我以为你不介意这点？”

“我是不介意，”凯洛挫败地呻吟，“妈的，算了，当我什么都没说。”

“我认得这个语气，”赫克斯双臂在胸前交叉，“你有什么没说。”

“我没有。”凯洛否定道，视线落在地上，桌上，任何不是赫克斯的地方。

“你有，而如果我放任你不管，就要付出几台精密仪器的代价，”赫克斯起身绕过桌子站到凯洛身边，他握住仍面向办公桌方向的凯洛的手臂，手指稍微用力引凯洛侧过头来，“这和你那毫无根据的不安全感有关，对吧？”

“我可没有忘记我们是怎么开始的，”凯洛说，“你也没有。”

赫克斯低吟了一声：“我不能否认。”

凯洛短促地喷了口气。

“我早都过了能改变自己的年纪了，更不要说我并不觉得自己需要有所改变，”赫克斯说，“但我能——试图明白你的逻辑。”

“这可真是破天荒。”凯洛顺着赫克斯的力道侧过身来，视线也从光洁的地面上移到线条熟悉的下颚和饱满的浅色双唇。

“你最好珍惜我现在的好心情，凯洛·伦，”赫克斯语调冷硬，唇角的弧度却仍然柔和，“我也不是完全不能承担一点损失。”

“第一秩序是我的。”凯洛说。

“也是我的，”赫克斯捏了捏凯洛的小臂，“再者，你不是填报维修单的那个。”

“米塔卡才是。”凯洛指出，双眼注视着赫克斯额前一点几不可查的，脱离了发胶控制的垂下的碎发，这才意识到时间已经不早了。视察花的时间比他预想得多，导致这一点的除了他被严重分散的注意力以外，另一个更主要的原因是那些过于热情的学员甚至教员们——意料之中地，赫克斯的计划得到了预想中的效果，甚至，凯洛敢说是超过预期的效果。

“他的时间不应该花在这种无谓的事情上。”赫克斯说。

“我说过你应该简化办公，这样走流程很没效率。”

“正是这些流程让工作的每一个环节都清晰明确。”

“少一份表格对这点也不会造成多大改变。”

“你是来跟我讨论程序流程的必要性的，还是，”赫克斯的手顺着凯洛的手臂滑下，用指尖勾着凯洛自然弯曲的手指，拇指在手套上来回抚了两下。隔着厚实的皮料凯洛并不能感到多少触碰，但那动作让他猛地抬起眼，直直地对上那双绿色的眼瞳。赫克斯抬起下巴得意地微笑，“我猜也是。”

“你让人难以忍受，赫克斯。”凯洛的手动了动，到底还是没有抽走，并朝自己的方向拉了拉。

“彼此彼此。”


End file.
